You Belong With Me
by wvvampire
Summary: Hermione's reactions to Ron dating Lavender Rating for slight language One-shot


One-shot written for AngelicKat445's iPod Challenge on the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges Forum

Please note this is my first song-fic so any flames will be used to keep my toes warm!

I don't own Harry Potter or the song!

© 2009 Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. All Rights Reserved.  
Harry Potter Publishing Rights © 2009 J.K.R.

You Belong With Me © 2009 Taylor Swift

* * *

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
Cause she doesn't get your humour like I do_

"Lavender wait… I didn't mean it like that" Hermione watched Ron turning red in embarassment.

"Ronald you know perfectly well that I hate that stuff! I just can't believe you!" Lavender stomped out of the common room, leaving Ron stuttering.

"Well… I for one thought it was rather funny Ron. I just wish I could see the look on her face again!" Hermione commented, before gathering her things. "Well on that note, I'm going upstairs to study for our Potions exam."

_I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do_

The next night Hermione was listening to classical music on the wireless when Lavender came stomping into the room. She immediately turned the wireless off and screamed, "Who the hell keeps turning this crap on?!"

"Sorry Lavender, I guess I didn't realize it bugged you so much."

"Tell me something Hermione. Just how do you put up with Ronald day in and day out? He can be such a pig sometimes!"

Hermione smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "You just get used to him I guess."

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're lookin' for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?_

_  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

Hermione watched with a tear in her eye as Ron and Lavender snogged on the couch. They had finally quit arguing after lunch, much to everyone elses relief. After a few moments, Hermione got up and left the common room. Nobody noticed her exit apart from Harry, who was getting worried about her.

_Walkin' the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on the park bench thinkin' to myself  
Hey isn't this easy?_

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in awhile, since she brought you down  
You say you fine I know you better than that  
Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?_

Another Hogsmeade weekend had come and gone. It had started off alright, with the trio headed towards Honeydukes, and Lavender claiming she didn't feel like going. Things quickly changed as Lavender showed up a half hour after they had left.

"Ronald! There you are! I just couldn't stay there by myself all day. Won't you take me to Madam Puddifoot's for tea?" Ron turned red and mumbled something under his breath . As they were leaving, Harry turned to Hermione.

"Are you ok?"

"Why wouldn't I be? Let's go to The Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer."

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me_

_Standin' by, waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know baby?_

_  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

Later that evening Hermione was lying in bed, doodling mindlessly on a sheet of parchment. Hearing someone enter the room, she quickly tried to look busy. Looking down at the sheet on her lap, Hermione sniffed. Covering every surface were the words: Mrs. Ronald Weasley.

_Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me._

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me_

Hermione showed up at dinner after a long day spent with Ginny. "You look amazing Mione," Harry said between bites of treacle tart. She smiled as she sat down. Ginny nugged Ron in the ribs.

"Well what do you think Ron?"

"Think about what?" was his reply. Hermione just smiled sadly and began eating.

"Oh Ronald just wait till you hear what Daddy got for us!" Ron perked up at this. "He got us tickets to the Bulgaria game! I know that they're your favorite team!"

"Actually it's the Chudley Cannons," Hermione spoke up. "Ron hates Bulgaria."

Silence enveloped the table as everyone held their breath awaiting Lavender's response. After a moment, Lavender giggled. "Very funny Hermione. Anyways Ronald, my parents will get ahold of yours when it's time to go to the match."

Ron looked back and forth between Lavender and Hermione. "Actually she's right. I hate Bulgaria." He got up, leaving a stunned Lavender behind.

_Standing by or waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know baby_

_You belong with me  
You belong with me_

_Have you ever thought just maybe_

_  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_


End file.
